Three's Company, The Sequel
by The Blue-Eyed Vampire
Summary: Yes, you have found the sequel to the original Three's Company by author 2, me, on La Tua Cantante101. Find out what happens to Cole. Will they get him back, or does Jacob have other plans? Read original first.
1. Back Where We Left Off

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: I own Twilight! (Stephenie Meyer comes in) 'No you don't, I do!' Awww, never mind. . . .

A/N: Yes, this is the Sequel to the original Three's Company, by author 2 on La Tua Cantante101. You have found it! Read and enjoy.

I nearly dropped the phone.

"WHAT!?" I screamed into the phone, making Charlotte scream too.

"You heard me. You in return for your little boy back. What do you say?" I didn't say anything, instead I handed the phone to Edward, who had heard every bit of the conversation with his bionic hearing. Go figure.

"Listen _mutt_. Cole is rightfully our son, so we don't have to trade anything. We are getting Cole back, and you are going to give him up without anything in return." Edward listened to something Jacob was saying, and then he grew even angrier. "No, he should _not _be rightfully yours, and even if he was supposed to be, he's still my son! Bella is staying with us, and you can't-." Edward suddenly stopped to stare at the phone. "He hung up on me." I sighed.

"Edward, what should we do? If all he wants is me, then I guess I'll have to-."

"No."

"But Edward, what else can we do?"

"Have you forgotten? We're vampires. We'll handle it."

"Don't underestimate them."

"I'm not, but we are powerful, and we're fast, and we're _smart_. Also, we have good hygiene, one of many things they lack." He chuckled, but hardly. He must have noticed my expression, because he wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Claire around me. "I'm sorry Bella, but don't expect me to say good things about them." I nodded, then turned my attention to Charlotte who had begun to gum the edge of her towel.

"We'll get your brother back girls," I said, trying to reassure myself as well as them. "Don't worry. Don't worry. . ."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two Months Later

As it turns out, the Quiletes were smarter than we thought. We would get a scent or a clue, then find that it all ended in some random alley or street. The worst part was that we still hadn't found Cole. Not a trace.

On the upside, Charlotte and Claire can sit up on their own now, and can also hold their heads up. Charlotte is trying to scoot along the floor on her stomach, but Claire is happy playing with her cloth baby blocks and gumming the ears of her Cabbage Patch Kid, who actually looks quite a bit like her, as far as light brown hair, crystal blue eyes and dimples go. She even wears a yellow lacy dress, Claire's color. We also have on for Charlotte, who also has red hair and wears a pink lacy dress and dimples. We couldn't find the same eye color, of course, but Charlotte's has light green eyes, so it's pretty close. They're both getting so big! It makes me so sad to think of Cole and how he's growing up. . . . .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jacob's POV

I never really wanted the little kid, I just wanted him so I could get revenge and get Bella. It hasn't worked out at all like I had planned, though. They wouldn't give me Bella, and, even worse, they've started to track us. We have to be on the move all the time. We also have to set up fake leads, even if it means peeing in an alley by the subway in the middle of the night. If they get the kid back, then who knows what'll happen then? I'll have nothing to use anymore. Actually, to be honest, I'm starting to like this kid. He's pretty smart, I mean, he's already learned to say 'daddy'. He can even crawl. He isn't very fast, but he's baby Einstein, and I don't even make him listen to Mozart, like my parents made me listen to. Apparently, Mozart makes babies smart. Whatever.

Anyway, I might not even give him back, even when I do get Bella. I like him. I mean, I'll have to lye to him all his life. I mean, I even changed him name from Cole to Dominic. That way, even if his parents do find him, which I doubt, he won't believe them when they say he's Cole William Cullen, because he'll be Dominic Matthew Black. Then he'll run to me because he's been taught to stay away from 'the cold ones.' This should be fun.


	2. A New Lead

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: I own my shoe! And this little ant! And the freckle next to my belly button! And my own special can of air freshener! But, alas, I do not own Twilight. Sigh.

"Claire, hold still!" I exclaimed as I attempted to wrestle a diaper onto her flailing legs. She squealed out of pure enjoyment, and kicked harder. "Claire!" I finally managed to quickly strap the diaper on her, and then pulled a yellow sundress over her head. "There." I breathed as I set her down on the floor, where she reached over to the shelf under the changing table and pulled out a random board book. She pointed to the front cover and looked up at me pleadingly. "Oh, alright." I sat down on the floor next to her and pulled her into my lap, letting her hold the board book while I read. "Puppy is going to the farm today. What animals will he find?" Claire turned the page to reveal a horse eating some grass. "Puppy has found a horse. Neigh-neigh!"

"Ne!" Shrieked Claire as I turned the page.

"Look, there are three-." Claire turned the page before I was finished. I chuckled and continued. "The sheep are happy to see puppy. Baa-baa." Claire turned the page, but didn't stop at just one. She continued to flip them rapidly until she reached the end of the book. She slammed it shut.

"Thoooop." She said, her own version of 'the end'. I laughed and Claire beamed. She set the book on the floor and scooted off my lap, only to reach for the rug and gum the edge.

"Let's get you something better to chew." I said as I pulled her away from the rug and handed her her Cabbage Patch Kid, and she immediately began to gum one of the ears, her favorite. Suddenly, a brilliant blur zoomed into the room. Edward stopped right in front of me, Charlotte half asleep, her eyelids fluttering in a battle to stay awake. She suddenly gave in, and Edward placed her in her crib. I scooped up Claire and her doll and carried her down to the living room, as so not to disturb Charlotte. I sat on the couch, only to find Sydney and Rosalie playing a strange hand game. I sat Claire and her doll on the floor, where Claire continued to gum one ear.

"Hi auntie Bella!" Said Sydney without looking up from the game.

"Hey Sydney." I said as I squished farther down into the couch.

"Can I play with Claire?" She asked, still not looking up from the fast paced game. I hesitated with my answer. I knew that Sydney would never intentionally hurt any of us, but that didn't really mean a whole lot.

"I think that Edward should-." A sudden blur of color cut me off, and also changed my answer. "Sure. Just . . . .be gentle. She's only little." Sydney nodded, then slid off the couch and away from Rosalie to join Claire on the floor.

"Look Claire," She said as she picked up the Cabbage Patch Kid. "She can dance! See, she's dancing for you." Sydney held the doll by its waist and swung the legs around in an attempt to make the doll appear as if it really was dancing. She must have been entertaining Claire quite a bit, because Claire let out a loud squeal of joy, reaching for the doll. Edward chuckled, and so did I, but mainly I was awestruck at the two of them together. They were adorable! Claire squealed again and grabbed the dolls foot and pulled on it, yanking it from Sydney.

"No Claire, she's still dancing!" Cried Sydney in an attempt at making Claire understand. Claire just gummed an ear. Sydney sighed dramatically and tried another game. "Peek-a-boo Claire!" Said Sydney as she covered her eyes with her hands. Claire's face went blank as she searched for Sydney. "Peek-a-boo!" Sydney quickly removed her hands to reveal her face, and Claire grabbed Sydney's finger in triumph. Sydney broke from the little baby grasp and covered her face again. Claire patted Sydney's knee, trying to find her cousin. Claire looked to me for guidance, her expression utterly confused. "Peek-a-boo!" Cried Sydney as she once again removed her hands. Claire beamed, showing her entire toothless mouth and screeched in surprise. I turned to grin at Edward, but what I saw stopped me. His expression was as if it had been carved from stone. His mouth was a grim line, and his eyes were set straight forward, as if looking right over the two children, and were almost glassy. He seemed like he really was a statue. Suddenly, his head whipped around to stare at me.

"I have to go." Rosalie turned to stare at him, understanding exactly what he meant.

"Edward . . ." I began.

"I have to. I'm positive I have a solid lead on this one. _I_ _have to go_." He kissed my forehead and was gone. I leaned forward and propped my forehead into the palms of my hands, so I was looking at the floor. I closed my eyes, feeling left out.

"Y'know," Began Emmett as he casually strolled into the room. "Edward isn't the only one who has the lead." I looked up from my hands, not quite sure where he was going with this. Emmett waited for my reaction, and when he didn't get one, explained. "If you'd like, I'll gladly take you there." My eyes went wide with shock, knowing that he was taking a huge risk with Edward here. I thought about it for about two seconds, then answered: "Sure."


	3. Kidnapped

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: UNCLE SAM WANTS YOU!!

Leaving Claire and Charlotte in Alice, Jasper and Rosalie's care, I got on Emmett's back as I always had with Edward, though it felt incredibly different. We sped through the trees, yet along the road, careful not to catch up with Edward. It seemed strange that neither Edward nor Emmett had taken a car, but then again, you can't get around very fast in one of those, or at least if you need to cut through all kinds of alleys and trees, that is. It was approximately an hour to get to where the lead ended, but we weren't disappointed this time. Emmett had zoomed through an unfamiliar forest, to a strange red brick house set in the exact middle of some random clearing. I slid off his back and onto the leaf covered floor, leaves crunching softly beneath my feet.

"They're here, I can smell them." Whispered Emmett, so low I could barely hear him. He took a step forward, and suddenly he was at thirty yards away, at the front window next to the solid oak door. He peeked over the very edge of the sill, then he was next to me again.

"What did you see?" I pressed in an urgent whisper. He shook his head.

"Jacob has Cole sitting on his lap. They're all watching football, the whole lot of them, even Emily. It doesn't seem like they suspect a thing." Emmett's eyes were fierce, a side of him I had never seen before. I turned toward the window, resisting a strong motherly urge to run in as fast as I possibly could and snatch Cole from them, but I knew that was probably the absolute worst option available, so I stayed put. "Stay here." Mumbled Emmett as he zoomed once again to the window. I crossed my arms stubbornly, which made Emmett stare angrily at me. He took his right hand and motioned for me to get down. I scowled, rather annoyed that I wasn't included, but did as was told, getting on my knees and nearly falling on my butt onto the bed of decaying leaves.

Satisfied, Emmett turned around again, and crept around the side of the house, the opposite corner from the window he had been looking through. I didn't hear him slide the window open, but I saw him sneaking by the window, and scooted farther back into the trees.

"_What are you doing here!?_" Hissed a beautiful voice in my ear.

"Edward!" I shrieked as I threw myself onto him. He pushed me away gently, yet he was still fuming.

"Who brought you here? You couldn't have done this by your-." He was cut off by a high shriek coming from the house. "Damnit Emmett!" Cried Edward loudly as he rushed toward the house, the door flying off its hinges as he passed through it and into the house. I ran as fast as I could without falling on my face, and dove into the house, even though I knew perfectly well that I was being an idiot. The scene surrounding me was chaos. The scream had come from Emily, who was god knows where right now. Edward was rushing around yelling 'Jacob, get out here you feral mutt!', but to no avail. Emmett was fighting off any werewolf that was trying to stop him, but was being outnumbered fast. I ducked into the teensy kitchen, and attempted to hide in the pantry, only to come face to face with Emily. Normally, this wouldn't have interested me, but it did. Want to know why? It was because she was holding a little boy about two months old who had dark brown hair and last time I checked, Emily had not been pregnant recently.

"Give him back!" I screamed at full volume, lunging at Emily, who zoomed swiftly past me. "Edward, down here!" I shrieked, in case he hadn't already gotten the message. Edward was suddenly in front of me, his eyes wide.

"Where did she go? I can't think or smell straight, there's way too much going on." I pointed in the direction she had ran, and Edward was then gone. I dashed out of the pantry and into the front hall, only to see a swishing skirt disappearing behind the corner wall of the stairs. Not bothering to call for Edward, who had stopped to help Emmett fight off the few more wolves that were still trying to get them, I followed the Emily up the stairs, only to find that she was at the end of a long hallway with doors to unknown rooms lining the walls. She was in front of a large rectangular window, and was undoing the lock and swinging the to sides open. Before I even realized what was happening, Jacob had emerged from one of the doors and was heading straight for me. I froze like a deer in headlights, my mind blank, and the instinct to run had vanished. He was only a few feet away when the feeling in my legs came back, and without even thinking, I stepped back quickly, expecting the stair railing to come into my hand. What I did _not_ expect was to feel the heel of my shoe lodging under a light cable, and I tumbled back, sideways luckily, but I was on the ground and on my back. I began to hurriedly sit up, but I was too late. Jacob had grabbed my upper arm and was in the process of swinging me over his back.

"Let go! Let go!" I screamed as I pounded on his back with my fists, my legs flailing. Jacob ignored me and broke into a run down the hall, where he grabbed Emily around the waist, whom was still holding Cole, and leapt onto the roof from the window, then proceeded to jump off the roof (Of the second story, could you believe that?) and zoomed toward a waiting getaway car.

"Edward, Emmett, help!" I shrieked again, hardly able to hear my own words over all the other noise. Jacob threw me into the backseat off the car and set Emily down a bit gentler, but was still rough. He jumped into the front passenger seat as Emily slammed the door, and Sam slammed his foot on the gas, the exact moment two blurs whooshed out of the house and immediately began to chase the car. Sam was now flooring it, speeding through a road that cut through the forest. Each turn made me sick, and Cole was shrieking from his carseat that Emily had hastily strapped him into. I turned around in my seat to see the two blurs only a few yards away. Sam pushed the pedal even harder, and the blurs were about ten more yards away. The trees were flashing by, just a blob of green; kind of like the oatmeal blob we had found in a corner from the previous owners of the house. I had to turn away. Suddenly, the car lurched onto a busier road, which made me panic. Once we got out on the highway, Edward and Emmett would lose us, like they had that night with Cole.

I was right. We got on the interstate and the blurs disappeared. Sam slowed down to sixty, but I was still in a cold sweat.

"You . . . .you . . . .you . . ." I couldn't think of an insult bad enough. Sam cut me off from the front seat.

"Just shut up. Insulting us won't do you any good. You're ours now."


	4. New Problems

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! . . . . . . . . CAPITAL LETTERS ROCK!!

We were driving for almost three hours until we reached their next little 'secret base'. This one was actually in the middle of the city in a big grungy apartment five stories up. Jacob grabbed my arm roughly, signaling me that if I said one word, I was in for it big time. We passed through the lobby hastily, with Jacob nodding to the tall old man at the front desk, and then practically throwing me onto the elevator, where he quickly stabbed the 'door close' button after everyone was on, then jabbing the '5', signaling which floor they were to hold me captive in. Once the doors opened again, we once again shuffled down the hall to apartment 'E12' where Sam jammed the key in, but instead of unlocking it, quickly turned it back and forth in the hole, creating a large racket, followed by a series of patterned knocks on the thick peeling wood of the door, which in turn creaked open ever so slightly as to let our strange group in. Jacob shimmied me inside after the others, and the door was quickly slammed shut by an unfamiliar werewolf, whom was in human form, none-the-less.

I took a quick look around to survey my surroundings. From the front door you entered into a short, narrow hall lined with closets on either side, which opened up to a sitting area with a T.V., bookcase, a couch and a chair on the right, and a teensy little apartment like kitchen on the left, with the fridge shoved in a corner with the stove stuffed next to it and little counter space, with an itty-bitty pantry on the right wall of the kitchen.

Jacob suddenly released his hold on my arm and Emily gently handed me Cole, a soft apologetic look on her face. I turned away from her and began to stroke Cole's thick, dark brown hair as I made my way down the hall and into the living room, only to notice that the floor wasn't dark green, it was just that sleeping bags lined the entire floor of the sitting area, making it hard to walk, though I managed to make my way to the couch and sit down with Cole, who began to finger the wolf on my charm bracelet.

"Grrr . . ." Rumbled Cole, who must have recognized the wolf and connected it to something he had learned from his captors.

"That's right Dominic. 'Grrr' is the sound a wolf makes." Said a voice from above me. My mouth fell open.

"_Dominic?_ You _renamed _him!?" I questioned, fuming. Jacob shrugged sheepishly.

"If you were ever to find him, you would insist he was Cole William Cullen, but he wouldn't believe you because he would be Dominic Matthew Black. You'd have no proof, and you certainly wouldn't want to do a blood test, seeing as the father _is_ a blood sucking leach." His expression was smug, and it made me want to spit in his eye.

"There's just one little flaw in your plan _Jacob_," I snapped at him. His expression remained smug and sure of himself.

"Oh really?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Have you forgotten about Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen? Carlisle Cullen_ the doctor_?" Jacob's smugness vanished at this new amount of information, then returned.

"Well, there won't be any use for that now, will there. You're ours now. I got you, and I didn't even have to give up the kid. Do the math. I won." I growled at him angrily.

"You haven't won anything Jacob, and you never will! Edward will come, I know it! He'll kick your sorry butt!" I spat angrily, standing up from the couch and storming into one of the unknown rooms that were at the end of the hall, which had been continued from the hall into a little nook, with two rooms on either side, facing each other, and another in between, facing the hall. I ran into the one on the right, which turned out to be a bedroom with a two single beds. I collapsed onto the bed on the far wall, and Cole tapped my shoulder, his eyes questioning. I hugged him to my chest, tears beginning to roll down my face and cheeks. I pulled him away again to look him over, to see what I had missed. He was the most beautiful little boy I had ever seen. His chocolate brown hair was thick and rather long for a baby's hair, seeing as it was to his chin. His eyes were big and a lovely shade of green. You could say that they almost looked like mint. His round face was a bit dirty, but I wasn't surprised, seeing what he must have gone through the past two months. He didn't look like he was even beginning to grow teeth, but neither were Charlotte or Claire, so I can't say I was surprised. I noticed that his denim overalls had quite a few stains, as did the red T-shirt under it, and he wasn't even wearing socks, his bare feet dirtier than the rest of him. I sighed, brushing off some dirt on his foot and letting it fall to the floor. Cole grabbed the same foot I had brushed dirt off of, and examined it, most likely wondering what the heck I had done to it.

I got up to put Cole in the Pack-n-Play in the corner, which had a rattle, rubber ball and a mirror in it. The other wolves that got here first must have set all this up. Figures. Cole could sit up by himself, and even scoot around a bit on him stomach, but could do little else. Noticing the mirror, he picked it up excitedly, and watched his reflection, tapping the glass ever so often to play with this newfound 'friend'. I groggily turned away and went to lie down on the bed, facing Cole, and not intending to fall asleep. Nobody ever listens to my intentions. I awoke to Jacob shaking me awake, informing me it was time for dinner.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as I pushed him away and sat up briskly. I left Cole in the Pack-n-Play, since he had fallen asleep, his arm flopped over his head in a baby like position, and left the room to go eat. Emily, Sam, Jacob and I were seated at the cramped four person table, everyone else had found a spot somewhere on the floor of the living room or couch and chair. I forced myself to not say a word to anyone, not even Emily, and to simply concentrate on eating my sausage pizza. I ended up eating it all, I really was hungry, but I finished a bit later than everyone else. I went to use the bathroom, which turned out to be the room in the middle, and take a shower, changing back into my old clothes and simply rinsing my mouth with mouthwash, seeing as I didn't have either fresh clothes or my own toothbrush, then went back in the room with the two single beds, picking a random book off the shelf on the dresser, seeing as a book would be my only source of entertainment. I flipped the book over to stare at the front cover, and to figure out what the heck I held in my hands. 'Flipped' stared back at me, the plain white cover with the upside-down chick utterly confusing me, but making me open the front cover anyway, as I slowly made my way over to the same bed I had fallen asleep on earlier.

I had practically finished it, only a chapter or two left, when I heard Cole shrieking. I flipped the book over, keeping it open as to mark my page, set it down on the bed and scooped Cole up from where he lay howling. I set him on my hip, only to notice that his diaper was rather squishy. I walked into the living room, and found Emily sitting at the table sipping hot chocolate.

"Hey, um, Emily?" I yelled over Cole's own noise. "You did bring some diapers or something, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I left the diaper bag in one of the closets. The one on the right, closest to the front door. Yeah, that one. There's a few things for you in the closet too, pajamas and a few changes of clothes. I figured I should get a few things for you too." I almost smiled at her kindness, but then remembered that she was part of the reason I was even in this mess. I stomped over to the closet and flung the door back, finding the diaper bag on the floor and a few changes of clothes for me hanging on the clothing rod. I pulled a fresh diaper and a few baby wipes out of the diaper bag, along with his green two piece army pajamas, shocked at the fact that the had army anything for babies. I lied Cole down on the floor to change his diaper, wadding the dirty one up to throw away later, and changing him into his pajamas when I was done. I scooted the diaper bag back into the closet and took my own yellow silk pajamas out of the closet, leaving Cole on the floor for the three seconds it took me to throw away the diaper and come back. I scooped him up and brought him back to his Pack-n-Play, and I went to change and wash my hands, since changing a baby's diaper is not a cleanly business. I took my clothes from earlier and put them in the closet with my other things, then went back to Cole, noticing that I must have been reading awhile, since it was 10:30 already. Cole was obviously sleepy, but refused to fall back asleep.

I tried to talk to him softly and evenly to make him drowsy. His eyelids drooped a bit, but he still was battling sleep. Then it hit me. He hadn't been fed yet; he had slept right through dinner. I dashed from the room and nabbed an already made bottle of formula from the fridge and heated it up a tiny bit in the itty bitty microwave, then went back in the room with Cole, who, upon seeing his bottle, reached his arms out as if to grab it. I laughed for the first time in months, and happily fed him, his chubby baby hands wrapping around the bottle as he drank. Once he was fed and burped, he full asleep in less than five minutes, and I went back out into the front room.

"I'm gonna go to bed Emily, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, ok." Mumbled Emily, not looking up form her book, which looked really thick. I turned back around to go into the room with Cole, but was cut short.

"Um, Bella, I don't really know how to tell you this, but that isn't your room. Sam and I are in that one. Jacob and you are in the other one." I was taken aback at this, but managed to respond calmly.

"I'm not staying in a different room than Cole. I can bear being with Jacob, but I don't trust anyone with Cole." Emily looked hurt by my statement, and struggled for her next sentence.

"Well, you see Bella, the Pack-n-Play wouldn't fit."

"Wouldn't fit? What do you mean? There should be plenty of-."

"Just . . . . go see for yourself." I eyed her suspiciously, but turned around to creak open the door of the room on the left, and almost screamed at what I saw.

"What! How do you expect me to share a bed with _him_? I mean, come on, a double bed? That's insane! I refuse to even sleep in the same room as him now!"

"Bella, it was his idea. We had nothing to do with it, I assure you. If I had known I certainly wouldn't have-."

"Rejected the idea? You went along with everything else, so why oppose to this? That is just so like you _mutts_." I spat, using the term I used to shun. Emily gasped at my word choice, but my face remained deadly. I felt a heavy hand fall on my shoulder.

"Emily didn't know anything about any of this. Let her go," The hand spun me around. "You're looking for me, aren't you? Say what you have to say." Jacob had bent down to look me in the eye, and I glared at him.

"If you thought for one _second _that I would share a bed with you, then _think again_. Besides, I'm not leaving Cole." Jacob chuckled, then shook his head.

"If Edward hadn't have come along, you would be very willing to sleep in the same bed. Then the kids would have been mine too. It would be _my _family, not that undeserving leach's. You should have been mine, so you better act like it. There is no Edward now. Get used to it." With that, he spun around and retreated into the room he expected us to share, leaving me speechless. Of course there was Edward. Why would Jacob deny it? I put that thought away to focus on what was going on now. I couldn't possibly sleep in the same bed as Jacob, even if he didn't have anything _planned_. Ugh. I turned around, then noticed the sleeping bags spread out on the floor.

"_Just maybe . . ._" I thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Goodnight Jacob." I called mockingly from my spacious double bed.

"Goodnight Bella." I heard Jacob grumble from his sleeping bag in the hall. I lied my head down on my pillow, ready to laugh and cry at the same time.


	5. 100 Grand Is Not Money

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: Twilight me no own.

The next morning was incredibly cold, so much so that I had to put Cole in a sweater, while he was inside. I really tried to bond with him, I tried to make up for the time I had lost, but I knew I never could get the time back. I really tried to make him understand that I was his mommy, not Emily, but what really bothered me most was that he had already said his first word, 'daddy', but the absolute worst was that he was not referring to Edward as his daddy; he was referring to Jacob. I tried to explain to him that Jacob held no relation to him whatsoever, but since Edward was not here, and Cole was merely two months old, I couldn't get much through to him, though he is starting to seem to prefer me over Emily. I think he recognizes me, but I can't be sure. All I do can do is hope. Hope for Edward, hope for Charlotte, hope for Claire, hope for Cole, and hope that there's a loophole.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Edward's POV-

I just can't stop hating myself for what had happened. I wasn't even as mad at Emmett as I was at myself. I should have been watching her the entire time. I shouldn't have stopped to help fight off insignificant wolves; I should have stayed with Bella. I just keep kicking myself for what I did. I was so _stupid_! First Cole, now the one I simply have no reason to live without. I'm not saying I love Bella more than my children, I don't, just in a different kind of way.

Gahhh!

I just need to get her back. I underestimated the flea-bitten mongrels last time, and I'm not going to do it again. I need to at least know that they haven't hurt her in any way known to man, physically or not, I don't care. I need a reason to punch Jacob's guts out, other than the obvious reasons, that is. No, what I really need is a plan. I have to get Bella back the _first _time I try, so that means no more thinking on my feet. Stupid feet.

"Alice!" I yelled, as the pixie-like vampire came rushing at me from upstairs.

"100 grand." She blurted, getting a confused look from me, since I hadn't bothered to read anyone's minds lately.

"Uh, Alice, what are you-."

"Not as in money. As in an _address_." She grinned triumphantly.

"But how did you-." I was once again cut off.

"Remember how you told me which street you lost them on?" I nodded, remembering the large string of odd questions from Alice when I returned home. She continued enthusiastically. "Well, I did a little research on possible places that they could hide in that you could get to from that street. I really had to branch out, I mean, it took me _forever_, but anyway, I got this big list of hotels and motels and apartments and I ruled out all the hotels since they were all so expensive to stay in, even for just a night or two, and a lot of the motels were too far into civilization, but _then _I remembered a piece of key information I had learned from Charlie. Wanna hear it?" I looked at her as if to say 'Well duh!' and she went on, still talking a mile a minute. "We were talking and at some point, and don't now how this came up, but he started talking about the Blacks and said something about how Billy had been taking care of his brothers _apartment_ since his brother had moved like, across the country and had failed to sell his old place, so he gave it to Billy, though Billy never really went to it 'cause it was too _far away_ and it was in the middle of _downtown _and the neighborhood was 'kinda bad. So I used that information to find three possible places, and I narrowed them all done to one. 100 Grand Street. Heck, don't ask me why it's called that, just thank me." I jumped up from my chair and wrapped my arms around Alice in a hug that would have killed a human.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! What would I do without you Alice?" I exclaimed, the last part being rhetorical.

"Absolutely nothing. Now lets go, no wasting time." She said as she wriggled out of my grasp and grabbed her car keys from the hooks next to the garage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No way am I riding in a girly little-." I was cut off by Alice's car's horn, blasting through my sentence.

"Lets go!" She yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I grumbled. 


	6. Debbie And Victor

-BPOV-

**-Cole's POV-**

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Twilight, you need help, like, seriously.

I don't know what's going on. The people who took me are nice, but not like the lady from where I used to stay. The big man who held me first is very nice, and I like him. He wants me to call him daddy, but I remember the nice man back at the other place say something about him being my daddy. Everything is so different.

The big people who took me move around a lot, and there is this other lady who takes care of me. The big man, my daddy, takes care of me too, but things are starting to change. We were at this new place, and then everybody was running and it got really loud. The next thing I know, we're at a whole other place, and there's this other lady with us. It feels like I know her, but I just can't seem to figure it out. She's nice and she reads to me and she feeds me and I really, really like her. But who is she?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Edward's POV-**

We shortly arrived in the city, and my head was spinning. There were just too many people thinking too many thoughts all at once. It's like sticking your head in between a monkey crashing cymbals while having Tarzan do his famous roar in your face.

"_So, I'm like, 'Debbie, you couldn't possibly be dating Victor' and she's all like, 'Yeah, I am,' so then I'm all like-."_

"_O.K., so I've got lunch with the kids today after that report, then I have to pick up my dry-cleaning at one-thirty, but I also have that chart that has to be finished, so if just get Laurie to-."_

"_Alec, just shut up! I don't care about your Pokemon, you're just making my head hurt! If you don't stop I'll-."_

"_Why is Jacob so obsessed with that dumb girl? He needs to get over her. I don't know how long we can keep this up. He thinks he can win in the end, but the only reason Bella even came is because of the kid." _That last thought made me stop dead in my tracks. _Bella. Jacob. The kid._

"Alice, this way!" I said as I spun around quickly and began to follow the mutt. Alice scurried after me, pretending she knew exactly what was going on, though she probably knew quite a bit. We stayed about ten yards away from the dog in disguise, but he still would have been oblivious if we were merely two inches away. He swiftly turned down a narrow alley then took a left into an even narrower alley, dark with green slime oozing out of the cracks in the walls. He continued down the alley until he got onto a deserted street, where he went up three small brick steps and barged inside the building. The apartment building. Alice and I rushed in behind him, and watched the lights above the elevator flicker and stop at floor six, then come back down the lobby. Alice and I took the stairs, trying to lower our chances of running into a wolf. We burst through the door of the second floor, and then ran to the other side of the floor to get to the flight leading up to the third floor, only to run back to the other side again to get to the fourth floor. What a retarded apartment building. We calmly walked through the fourth floor, seeing as there were a few people outside their doors. Suddenly, a woman with long greasy, tangled black hair stepped in front of me, wearing nothing but a pink bathrobe.

"Well hey there handsome." She said as she smiled drunkenly, parting her blurry lips that had been caked with blood red lipstick to show off her crooked teeth and black gums.

"Um, hello." I said, trying not to sound as disgusted as I felt.

"Who might you be, Mr. Handsome Stranger?" She asked in a horrid attempt to flirt as she took a step closer to me.

"My name is Victor, and this is Debbie." I said as I motioned towards Alice, laughing at myself on the inside for coming up with the names.

"Oh, well I'm Carmilita." She muttered, glaring at Alice, who returned the stare.

"Nice meeting you Carmilita, but we really must be going-." I rushed as I tried to step around her, though she put her hand on my stomach, trying to force me to stay.

"Nonsense. We need to get to know each other more. Come inside. But leave your girlfriend out here." She said, smiling devilishly and pulling at my shirt in an attempt to pull me inside her dirty little apartment. I broke away from her grasp easily, and she threw herself onto my back.

"Get off me!" I yelled as Carmilita began slobbering wet kissing onto the back of my neck. Alice jumped up and pried Carmilita off me, and the moment she was off, Alice and I tore down the hall and up the stairs, Carmilita shouting after me all the while. We continued running until we arrived at floor six, where we both stopped at the exact same moment, listening and smelling for signs of my family's kidnappers.

"Over here." Whispered Alice, not risking being heard. I followed her down the hall as I wiped the back of my neck, until Alice stopped in front of a wooden door with a nasty shade of blue, peeling paint on the outside. Alice nodded, confirming that this was the place. I sucked in my breath and stood up. Alice counted down from three on her fingers, and when she was out of fingers, we both raised our legs and kicked the door as hard as we possibly could.

(A/N: Hahahahaha! I decided to be evil and stop there. I need to get to twenty-five reviews before I update again, that's only five more, but those five have to be for this chapter, so ha. In other news, I have a choice to make, or, you guys do. I need to know whether you want me to stop the story once the family is finally back together, no sad endings from me, or do you want me to continue after that, with the kids growing up to the point where they're bitten. There wouldn't be anymore action that there is now, just them growing up, but I need to know if you guys want that, them growing up. Put your answer in a review please.)

_The Blue-Eyed Vampire_


	7. Together Again

Disclaimer: I've got nothing

Disclaimer: I've got nothing.

**A/N** WooHoo! I knew you guys could do it, and so fast too! Plus, I got four more than I asked for, so this chapter is extra long and it's dedicated to all you people who reviewed. YOU GUYS ROCK!!

**-Bella's POV-**

I don't think Cole recognizes me. I think he thinks he's seen me before, but can't place it. He'll figure it out soon enough. I know he will. He's already starting to catch on, but its already been two weeks here. What really gets me anxious is that its been this long and Edward hasn't come yet. All I can do is wait, but that makes me feel like some stupid damsel in distress. Cole reached over from his spot on the floor to tug on my jeans.

"Wooook." He said, his way of saying walk. I scooped him up and headed for the door. The good thing about my captors is that they let me go outside, knowing that I wouldn't have anywhere to runaway to, and they still had it set in their minds that I was permanently hidden from my real family.

"I'm going on a walk with Cole, o.k. Emily?" Emily nodded and smiled, signaling that she knew what I was doing. It's not like I have to ask permission, it's just the last time I went out Jacob freaked because he didn't know where I was, and confined me to the apartment for three days. I took Cole's blue stroller from the closet and unfolded it, hating the cheap plastic. I pushed Cole's arms through a red baby windbreaker and buckled him into the stroller, putting little red wool socks on his feet so his toes wouldn't freeze. I shoved my own feet into my sneakers and my arms into my cappuccino colored windbreaker and my black-knit gloves. I remembered Cole's hat and grabbed it from the shelf, gently placing the crimson colored hat onto his head, but firmly enough so that it didn't blow away in the strong winds. I wheeled Cole to the elevator and jabbed the lobby button anxiously, practically bursting out the front of the apartment door, welcoming the crisp air against my cheeks and nose. I lifted Cole's stroller over the three cement steps and continued down the sidewalk, the strong winds blowing my hair back every second.

Cole was ecstatic. He was shrieking out of excitement, pointing at every crack in the wall. When we passed by an old store filled with paranormal things like powders that were supposed to rid you of whatever it was you were possessed by, and vines to hang in your doorway that supposedly warded off vampires, Cole shrieked once more from excitement when he saw a stuffed dog that was supposed to protect you from evil spirits. I sighed. Cole had been exposed to werewolves for too long, and that worried me. I knew he wouldn't remember any of this when he got older, but Jacob has been trying to get Cole to understand that vampires are evil and werewolves are good, which is the exact opposite of what Edward and I planned on teaching him. I quickly passed by that shop and continued down the street, with Cole who was now babbling unintelligibly. I turned a corner just as a blur of a car came racing down the street on the opposite side of Cole and I. Stupid speeding teenagers. **(A/N: HAHAHAHA!!) **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Edward's POV-**

The door burst into a trillion pieces, each flying everywhere. I didn't hesitate to rush inside and down the narrow hallway.

"Where is Bella?" I demanded. Jacob's shocked face just stared back at me, completely dumbfounded. "Where is Bella?" I boomed once again. Jacob fell back down to Earth and cleared his throat.

"Why should I tell you?" He challenged. I glared at him.

"Never mind. Come on Alice, she isn't here." I turned around swiftly, Jacob's expression once again dumbfounded.

"How would you know that?" He spluttered. I rolled my eyes and tapped my head with my finger. "Dammit!" Screamed Jacob as he, followed by the rest of the pack, pushed past me and out the door, their heavy footsteps echoing throughout the stairwell. I didn't even pause as I ran as fast as I could at the large window in the living room, flinging myself through the glass and plummeting toward the hard concrete until I collided with the rough mixture, leaving a dent where I landed. Alice wasn't far behind me, and we were soon racing down the streets, trying to get to Bella before Jacob and his gang did. A few fat drops of rain landed on my face, but I ignored them as I continued down the street, past a strange little shop filled with paranormal things. We turned a corner and then another, and there was Bella. I almost yelled with happiness and pleasure, but instead I ran up to her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump in surprise.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear, making her gasp. "It's me. It's Edward. It's okay, I'm here." I said as I buried my face in her shoulder. She turned around, making me lift my head, and she stared into my eyes in awe.

"Edward." She breathed before I kissed her deeply, taking in everything about her that I had been without recently. I broke off the kiss to unbuckle Cole, whose nose had turned pink from the cold, from the stroller, then gave him to Bella as I picked her up and ran with Alice back to the car. I gently placed Bella in the backseat and handed her Cole so she could strap him into the carseat Alice had thought of bringing. Bella fumbled with the straps in her haste, but managed to get Cole in. I was already in the front seat and Alice was now speeding down the slippery with rain streets. We slowed down once we decided that we were far away enough from the wolves, and I turned around in my seat to face Bella and Cole.

"Bella, did he hurt you? Are you okay? I swear, if he so much as laid one finger on you, I'll-."

"Edward, I'm fine. Say hello to your son, though. He's a tad flustered." I turned my head to really focus on Cole, and Bella was right. His eyes were wide open and his expression was priceless. I chuckled and reached out to caress Bella's face, making Cole reach over to grab my fingers and examine them, dropping my hand when he was done. Cole stared at me blankly, trying to figure out where he knew me from.

"It's daddy, Cole. I'm your daddy." A look of confusion washed over Cole's face, and he pointed to the wolf on Bella's charm bracelet.

"Daddy." He uttered. My mouth fell open and I turned to stare at Bella.

"I'm assuming this is Jacob's doing." Bella nodded as she stared down at the seat. I sighed, but didn't turn away from Cole or Bella. I heard the car door slam as Alice got out and rushed inside the house. I got out of my own seat, careful not to slam the door too hard and opened the door for Bella whom was still unbuckling Cole. Once he was out we went inside, Bella obviously happy to be home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Bella's POV-**

Words can't even begin to describe how happy I am to be back home, my real home. It seemed even Sydney is happy I'm back. The moment I stepped in she ran up to hug me, since she was almost as immune to me as the others were now. I hugged her back with one arm, since Cole was in the other. I walked into the family room, which had a large Christmas tree by my window seat, which was covered in gold garland and beautiful silver ornaments and candy canes. Other Christmas decorations were around the house; green garland had been wound around the stair railing, silver tinsel had been draped on the chandelier, mistletoe hung in almost every doorframe, and fluffy white cotton stuffing had been placed in certain areas to look like snow, along with many other gorgeous decorations, making me wonder where they put it all once the season was over. I heard Charlotte and Claire shriek at the same time and I rushed over to where they shared toys on the floor, placing Cole down to join them and wrapping all three of them in my arms in an embrace that remained on the floor.

"Mommy's back now kids. I missed you all." I knew that sounded kind of cheesy, but it was true, I had missed every single one of them, right down to their itsy-bitsy toes. Charlotte tugged on my hair and Claire had lost interest a while ago, while Cole squeezed my arm. I laughed and broke away, leaving them to play with each other, the picture of perfection.

Soon it was time for bed, and all of my children except for Charlotte were sound asleep. I rocked her downstairs to keep from waking Claire, but instead of putting her to sleep, I was the one who could barely lift their eyelids. Suddenly, Edward was lifting the only slightly drowsy Charlotte from me.

"I can take it from here. Get to bed, just because I can't read your mind doesn't mean I don't know what you're thinking." He winked and I stood up and dragged myself upstairs, barely mustering enough energy to get my pajamas on and crawl under the blankets. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

(A/N I was going to end it there, but I decided to be nice and didn't. That's right, be grateful)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Still Bella's POV-**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Screamed Sydney as she jumped up and down next to me. "It's Christmas!" She yelled once again before bounding out of the room, leaving me dumbfounded, since I was still groggy.

"She wasn't supposed to make you deaf." Chuckled Edward from the doorway.

"Today's Christmas?" I asked, feeling stupid for asking. Why else would a six year old be running around like a wild cave-kid? Not because it's St. Patrick's Day, that's for sure. Edward nodded, then turned to go back downstairs, leaving me to swing my legs over the bed and attempt to make my hair look a little less like it was nesting eagles. I shuffled down the stairs without bothering to get dressed. The scene in front of me was breathtaking. Everything looked like it was positively glowing, from the matching stockings with our names embroidered in gold thread, to the red and green checkered blanket that had been elegantly draped over the back of the couch. Everyone was already gathered in the room, including my own children in their flannel yellow, pink and blue footy pajamas. Sydney was already ripping the dark blue wrapping paper off a rectangular box, sending bits of paper flying.

"Mommy, it's so cute!" She squealed, holding up the pink box in which a little one-and-a-half foot tall plastic baby doll stood, her blue eyes jiggling slightly as Sydney shook the box, since she was the kind of doll who's eyes could close.

"I thought you'd like it." Laughed Rosalie, looking happier than I had ever seen her before. She glanced at me, seeming to notice me for the first time. "Good morning, Bella." She said warmly, probably due to me recent affairs.

"Good morning, Rosalie. Merry Christmas." I said, trying to sound awake.

"Ho." Began Charlotte, confusing me.

"Ho." Continued Cole.

"Ho." Finished Claire. We all stood there shocked, before bursting into peals of laughter. Edward looked at me funny as he laughed, but I simply shrugged, still giggling. Claire reached forward to try and open her first gift, but couldn't figure out what to do with the tissue paper and bag. Edward reached forward from his spot on the loveseat next to me to put his hand over Claire's and guide her as he made her hand grasp the tissue paper and pull it out, allowing Claire to remove the gift from the bag. She grinned, showing every toothless gum, at the new book she held in her hands. She flipped through the pages of the 'touch-and-feel' book, then handed it to Edward, then stared at him expectantly. Edward leaned down to her level, and then opened the book, getting another grin from Claire.

"Little pups race and run all day, would you like to come and play?" Claire reached out to pat the fake dog fur that had been put on a cartoonish looking puppy. Edward flipped the page. "Roll around and play in mud, little piggys sure are fun!" Claire brushed her fingers along a pink material that looked somewhat like balloon material, but Claire seemed happy with it. Suddenly, she shut the book, ready for her next present. Edward placed one in front of her, and she got to work on removing the tissue paper from inside. Edward picked up a small little box around the back of the tree. He came back to sit next to me, holding the box in front of him.

"Edward, really, I don't want anything. I'm just happy to be home." Edward wouldn't have any of that.

"You'll like this one. Besides, it isn't just from me." My gaze turned into a confused one as he pushed the box into my hands. "Just open it." I slowly tore off the sparkly silver paper and removed the white lid to the tiny box.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful!"

**(A/N: There, a long chapter, just** **for you guys. But I never said I wouldn't leave it at a cliffy, which I did. If you want to find out what's in that box and if the family's happiness will remain, I'm gonna need at least five more reviews. Come on, I know you guys can do it! Until then, Ciao!)**

_The Blue-Eyed Vampire_


	8. Parents Of The Year

(A/N: Grkt

**(A/N: Grkt! That took FOREVER! I was seriously about to go insane from not writing, but finally, FINALLY, a fifth person pressed the review button, so I'm good now. A special thanks to garnettopaz for the fifth review. THANK YOU! By the way, I've decided on going on with the kids growing up, and I've decided that they be bitten at age twelve, to have a bit more romance and more 'dramatic' older kid stuff happen to them. Tell me if you like that age or not, but tell me why!)**

**-Bella's POV-**

Edward smiled as I stared in awe at the tiny little charm in the box.

"For my bracelet?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Edward nodded, and I picked up the three teensy little charms to admire them.

"Want me to put it on for you?" He asked sweetly. I nodded and handed him the itty-bitty addition to my bracelet. He reached out to clasp it on, lasting only a second and looking like he had merely brushed against the chain on accident. But when I looked, there it was, dangling delicately from a single link in the chain. I fingered it to admire it more, the sterling silver glinting brightly where the light hit the three little charms the size of my pinky nail, all connected by a sterling silver bar that they were each connected to, dangling by a little link of a chain. The bar then had a clasp in the middle that connected the rest of it to the bracelet. I stared at the little charms in awe. On the far left, there was a teeny pink baby slipper with a silver flower on the toe part, yet it was still metal and still glinted in the light. In the middle was another baby shoe, yet it was a little silver sneaker with blue laces and blue stripes on the sides, and on the far right was another baby slipper that looked exactly like the first, yet in yellow.** (A/N I found pictures of these shoes, and I'll post them on my profile if I can figure out how) **Each shoe clearly represented one of my children, the pink slipper for Charlotte, the blue and silver sneaker was Cole, and last but not least was the yellow slipper, Claire, each charm in the babies own color and hung in their birth order, Charlotte, Cole and then Claire.

"Edward," I began, at a loss for words, my mouth open, ready to form the rest of the sentence, yet instead I couldn't find the right words, and I allowed the sentence to hang unnoticed in the air. He smiled that crooked smile I loved so much, and I kissed him on the cheek, the wrinkles from his smile a strange, yet pleasant, feel, like kissing ice cream that was still really hard from being in the freezer for weeks, yet it was soft and silky to the touch. I pulled away when I felt Claire tap me on my ankle, begging for me to give her more attention than I was giving Edward. I laughed and scooped her up onto my lap, a piece of wrapping paper in her chubby little fist. Edward tickled her belly gently, yet it made her erupt in giggles and grab his finger in a death grip, making me laugh even more.

"Me-rry Christ-mas!" Sang Alice in a falsetto voice, as she pranced gracefully into the room, Jasper slumping in sluggishly behind her, his hand over his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to do that." He grumbled, yet he sounded more amused than annoyed. Alice bounded over to quickly peck his cheek.

"And _I_ thought I had explained to you thoroughly enough that I have done that every Christmas, and I don't plan on breaking my record." She turned once again on her heel and pranced over to where Sydney had seated herself at her adoptive parents feet, tearing open the box to the blonde plastic baby doll. Alice plopped herself down next to her, almost ending up on Emmett's feet, and swiftly tore open the box without even taking it from Sydney. Sydney stared at her wide-eyed.

"What do we say, Sydney?" Cooed Rosalie from the couch above the two, not the least bit fazed.

"Thank you Auntie Alice." Replied Sydney, over her shock, as she pulled the doll from the rectangular box and fluffed the shoulder length bouncy curls that set under a bright blue cap that flipped up in front. Alice turned to Cole, who had been situated in a spot surrounded by presents, like a fort or something to that effect, and scooped him up and into her lap and turned her attention to the new car he held in his hand, yet she suddenly looked back, looking bewildered.

"Where's. . . . Charlotte?" She asked slowly, her eyes searching the floor space close to where Charlotte most recently was. I felt my eyes go wide and my smile vanished, as did Edward's, and I placed Claire on the floor next to me and stood to try and find my eldest child. I suddenly heard the rustle of tissue paper behind the tree. I peeked curiously around the glowing evergreen to find a large chunk of tissue paper being held by an entire pink outfit without a body, little imprints in the tissue paper where her hands would have been holding it if you could see her. I laughed at the adorable image, and the pajamas were suddenly filled with the body of a two-month-old girl with brilliant red hair, who was clutching a large piece of purple tissue paper, her amazingly colored eyes now wide in the shock of being found. I quickly shut myself up and reached around the tree to lift her into my arms, only to turn around and have Edward only an inch away.

"Where was she?" He asked, obviously trying to stay calm, yet I could tell he had completely freaked out.

"She's fine, she was behind the tree. But, there is one other thing. . ." I squeaked, opening my mouth to tell him. He nodded, prompting me. "She's, well, invisible." Edward's eyebrows rose in the fact of this, and I shrugged.

"Actually, I already knew that." He said sheepishly. My mouth fell open.

"And you didn't tell me!?" I exclaimed, raising my free arm.

"You had a lot on your mind already. Besides, I couldn't figure out how to bring it up."

"A lot on my mind! Compared to everything else that has happened in the last few weeks, I'd say that this isn't such a big deal!" I scoffed. "How'd you even find out in the first place?" I quizzed, my voice a few octaves softer.

"When they were born, that first night. They kept flashing between visibility and invisibility subconsciously. The only reason you didn't know is because you were asleep most of the time." He replied softly, making me feel aggressive. I opened my mouth to say something, but noticed a little detail in his sentence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. _They_?"

"That's what I said. They all have this power along with whatever else they have. We know Claire's, but as for Charlotte and Cole's individual power, we are yet to be aware of." I nodded, slightly confused, but went along with it.

"So, along with kidnappers, vampires, and vampires obsessed with stealing my husband, we have to worry about whether we step on our kids because they're invisible?" Edward nodded solemnly. I sighed. "We deserve the parents of the year award."


	9. This Is Getting Old

(A/N: Argh

(A/N: Argh! I forgot to make you guys give me five reviews, so I got NONE! I'm so sad :(

**-BPOV-**

It was starting to get late, so I headed into the kitchen to find something that I could warm up. I pushed the swinging door out of my way, only to find the kitchen quite dark, except for the speck of light that was left from outside that streamed through the windows weakly. I furrowed my eyebrows as I flipped the switch, only to practically scream at the sight in front of me, simply to have a cold hand clamped over my mouth.

"Oh, Bella, so glad to you see again. If you could just step outside with me, that'd be just grand. We need to have _a little chat._" The owner of the hand pulled me outside through the side door on the kitchen that led out through the deck, and then down the long flight of the wooden steps that led down to the snow covered backyard, then continued into the large forest where our backyard ended and the dense forest began. I don't know why I didn't struggle or do anything. I suppose I just figured she could crush my skull with a flick of her wrist, so I obediently followed, none-the-less. She weaved me past tree after tree, winding past clumps of bushes and stepping over roots that stuck up above the snow, though I tripped and slipped so many times that I knew she would have killed me if it wasn't for the fact that she was on a mission. Finally, after about a mile of dodging through trees, she removed the hold on my arm and through me face first into the snow.

"Be gentle with her, she's only human, y'know." Said a voice that I had grown sick of. I lifted my face from the snow and rose up on my freezing arms, panting heavily, clouds of crisp air forming around my mouth as I released each breath.

"If this is another one of your hair-brained attempts to kidnap me," I panted as I warned. "I am gonna be _sooo_ pissed. Come to think of it, I'm already past that point." I growled as I stood up, trying to ignore the fact that my jeans were absolutely soaked, and bits and chips of ice were starting to chip off of the thin denim.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, relax. We're not going to hurt you, that is, as long as you cooperate." Said the familiar voice slyly, and I could just imagine the creepy grin that ran across his face in the darkness.

"I will not _relax, Jacob Black_." I retorted, clucking my tongue on the last syllable. "Nor will I cooperate." I crossed my arms.

"Ah, well, that's quite a shame." I heard him sigh. "Oh well." He said as he began to move towards me. I held up my hands in defense, yet knew they would do me no good whatsoever.

"Wait, stop! Please." I begged without much hope at all. To my complete and utter surprise, he stopped, his foot in midair. "Um, I have a question," I stuttered, thinking up a question on the spot that I was actually wondering. Jacob's face grew annoyed from my stalling, but nodded for me to go on. "What's with her?" I blurted, pointing at the vampire who had brought me here in the first place. I saw his mouth part into a wide grin that showed off all his teeth, making me shudder.

"Well, actually, it's rather an interesting story," He began as he leaned against a tree, making in bend slightly from his large frame. "As you know, Edward _stole _you from under our noses while you were out, so-."

"He did not steal me!"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I deflated slightly, and he went on. "Anyway, as I was saying, he sped off with you and the kid, leaving us on the streets attempting to find you, without knowing that you were already gone. As we rounded a corner, I nearly ran into this vampire here, and instantly that she was one. We confronted each other, and I learned that she was after Edward, so since I was after you, we figured we could work together as rivals to get what the other wanted. Besides, with Edward out of the way, nothing could stop us. And now, Tanya's free to snag Edward. It worked out perfectly." I grimaced at his sick mind and horrific plot, wondering how he possibly thought this would work out.

"You bozo! How could you honestly think this would work? Edward's coming for me right now, I can just feel it." Hidden courageousness suddenly leapt forward from its hiding place as I spoke, getting louder and angrier at each word, until I was right up literally in his face. He chuckled lowly, and I backed away.

"Stop trying to convince yourself that you love Edward more than you love me. You know it isn't like that." He said as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly.

"It is too like that! I'll never love you like I love Edward. Actually, I think I . . . .I . . . .I . . .hate you Jacob Black!" Jacob jumped back at my words, very much so taken aback. His eyes were positively enormous. "That's right! You try and steal me from Edward, you kidnap my child, you kidnap ME, you team up with a vampire to destroy my FAMILY, and, after all this, you're saying that I'm passionately in love with you, and would rather have had you babies than Edward's. Honestly, what are you on?" I screamed, fists balled tightly at my sides, anger flooding my insides.

"Bella, how long are you going to deny that you do-."

"I'm not denying anything! I hate you, and everything about you. I never want to see your face again! When are you going to get that through your thick, over-sized skull?" Jacob's face fell, the words finally sinking in. Then his sickening grin returned.

"Still playing hard to get, I see. You'll come around." With that, he curled his enormous arm around my waist and flung me over his shoulder, so that I was upside-down on his back, my hair hanging in a waterfall in front of my face.

"Let me go, let me go! Put me down!" I yelled over and over as I pounded on his back with my fists, yet Jacob seemed practically immune to my treatment, since he, followed by Tanya and the three other pack members he had brought along with him, continued through the trees, away from my home.

**(A/N: Ok, so I just have to tell you guys that I'm going to be on vacation in California and Hawaii for the next three weeks, so I'll have my laptop, but I probably won't be able to update often.)**


	10. JacobIsAnIdiot

A/N: To all you that were wondering or wishing me well, yes, I had tons of fun on my trip

A/N: To all you that were wondering or wishing me well, yes, I had tons of fun on my trip. I think I need three more weeks  I went to California Adventure Park, and I rode that big roller coaster with the loop in Mickey Mouse's head, it's called the California Screamin, and it's awesome. I also went to Rodeo Drive (Pronounced: Roh-day-oh) and I went to the Juicy Couture store there, which is like the real actual store where all the other stores get the stuff from, and got a necklace. In Hawaii I went surfing, which I'm actually pretty good at and we went to a Luau, which is actually a slang term for this other really big word. I also figured out my Hawaiian name, which is something like 'Iekeika'. It's pretty cool. Anyway, I should get on with the fanfic, but if you want to hear more, just post it as a comment, not an email.

**-Edward's POV-**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Where was that beautiful scent of my wife? I could smell my children, and the bouquets of Christmas flowers, and the bowl of pomegranates that sat on the table, but not Bella.

"Alice, code Black!" I yelled, black as in Jacob Black, not the color. Alice's head whipped upward to face me, her eyes wide, and Sydney turned around to give me a questioning look.

"What's that?" She asked, her head cocked to one side.

"An emergency." Answered Rosalie calmly from her spot on the couch, as she patted Sydney's shoulder.

"Oh."

I ignored them as I hopped up from the room, Emmett and Jasper right behind me, and bolted out the backdoor and plunged into the forest. We weaved through the trees, the putrid scent of those mongrels getting closer, along with the sweet, wonderful scent of my Bella. Snow began to fall, not gently, but roughly, stinging my eyes and face as it whipped me. I skidded to a sudden halt when I heard three voices instead of two.

"Sydney, what are you doing here?" I hissed, furious that she followed us on the dangerous mission.

"I wanted to help." She replied sheepishly, her hands behind her back as she looked down at the snow-covered ground, twisting one foot back and forth on her toes.

"You can't, it's way too dangerous. Go back home." I ordered, at the same time Emmett said:

"Well hurry up then." I stared at him in awe. He approved of this? Whatever, I didn't have time to argue. I dashed farther into the forest, the rest of the group not far behind me. I dove into the underbrush, and there was Bella, along with her group of captors, and . . . . Tanya?

"Put . . . her. . .down." I commanded to Jacob through clenched teeth. Jacob let go of his hold on Bella, allowing her to drop to the cold floor. I dashed to her side, picking her head up from where it had landed in the snow. She coughed roughly and spat out snow, and I cradled her in my arms, lifting her from the frozen floor, knowing I wasn't helping much to warm her. I handed her to Jasper, knowing that he could get her back home quickly, and he sped off, leaving me to confront Jacob.

"That was easy." I replied honestly, shocked at how Jacob hadn't tried to fight me at all.

"I was just using her to get to you. I don't want Bella anymore." I heard a gasp from Tanya, and I felt like gasping inwardly and punching Jacob in the nose. If he didn't want Bella, then why the hell was he doing this to us? "I've imprinted. I just needed to kill you. I know you're going to get in the way of my happily ever after, and I can't have that. You've ruined my life enough already." With that, he swung his oversized fist at me, missing by mere inches as I ducked.

"Jake, I (Dodge) didn't come here to (Duck) fight (Dip) you, and I have no intent of (Dive) ruining your (Dodge) future." **(A/N: If anyone one knows where those moves are from (Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive & Dodge) I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Post answer as comment.)** Jacob put down his huge fist for a moment, his expression in wonder.

"You're lying." He blurted as he swung another fist my way.

"No, I'm not. I just want a peaceful life with Bella. I don't care about you!" Jacob continued swinging, unfazed.

"Jacob, stop, I think he's serious." Jacob swiveled around to face Tanya, the one the outburst had come from. Tanya ran to his side and took hold of his arm. Jacob's expression turned warm as he stared at her hold on his arm. I heard his thoughts loud and clear.

"_**Her!?**_ You've imprinted on _**her!?**_" I blurted, almost disgusted. Jacob glared at me, and I instantly knew that Tanya was not yet in on this. Tanya let go of his arm to stare at him, awe and slight disgust crossing her face.

"What's imprinting?" She asked, her voice sounding bored and dull.

"Um, well, how can I explain this? Uh," Stuttered Jacob.

"In a sentence, Jacob is bound to you by his wolf-ish-ness, and wants to marry you and love you forever. This isn't something he can help. The end, goodnight." I rushed, wanting to get it out of my system. Tanya stared up at Jacob's sheepish expression, and I could tell by her thoughts, that she wouldn't mind marrying Jacob and loving him forever, as ironic and twisted as that may be. I took advantage of my opportunity to turn around swiftly and zoom back to my own home, hopefully leaving Jacob and his newfound lover far behind, hopefully, forever.

**A/N: I have made a sudden decision- I'm not going to keep having the triplets grow up. I think I've gone with the story far enough. I'll probably do a chapter or two of baby fluff, but I'll leave it off there. I'm definitely not done with the characters, though, so I'll probably be using them wit something else, maybe a series of one-shot fluff, all human, yet they're still triplets and Cole was stolen at birth, and I'll just give tem they supernatural powers they have know, I don't know.**


End file.
